


Edge

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/F, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Kneeling, Magic, Magic Cock, Pussy Spanking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Hela won, and she has her own way of celebrating.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Hela (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Glassesofjustice for beta work!

Hela shook her hair around her shoulders as her antlers fell away. It was _good_ to feel the glow of victory again. Of course, there would be other victories, even greater ones at that, but this one was particularly sweet. Both of her little brothers--the meddlesome miniature version of Odin and the sly one that might be useful--were in the dungeon where they belonged. She had dispatched Heimdall finally. It was a waste, but the unfortunate fact was that he would continue to be officious while never acknowledging her true claim to the throne. 

The sweetest part, by far, though, was the Valkyrie, last of her kind, standing, bound, before her. They were all lovely, the Valkyries, but she found this one was particularly engaging. Perhaps it was the desertion and return that turned out to be...not so triumphant. Perhaps it was the defiance in the face of what would certainly result in her death. Eventually. Hela wasn't prepared to kill her yet, though. 

"What shall I do with you now, Valkyrie?" she tapped her finger against her own lips thoughtfully. Of course, Hela knew exactly what she wanted to do. "There are no warriors here for you to welcome to their death. And I certainly doubt you'll swear your fealty to your queen."

"Your doubts are well founded. My _king_ rots in your dungeons, but my loyalty remains with Asgard."

Hela had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. It sounded like something her father would want his army to parrot. And she could not abide by that. But Odin was dead--a fact she never tired of remembering. Hela was Asgard now.

"Mm. Pity." Hela ran her fingernail down the Valkyrie's cheek only to have the woman snap at her with sharp teeth. "I like you," she said, chuckling. 

"Shame. I don't like you." The Valkyrie smirked, tilting her head. Her eyes were still clouded with battle lust. But perhaps for her kind that lust never abated. That was something Hela could appreciate, something she could value. 

Hela slapped the Valkyrie's face for the impertinence, but the woman merely grinned as she licked the blood at the corner of her lip. Hela grabbed her defiant, beautiful chin, but that did nothing to lessen the defiance--if anything, her expression became more feral. 

"What's your name?" she asked, drawing out each word. 

"Valkyrie is all you need to know." She pursed her lips, tending as if waiting for a blow. But Hela held her own temper in check. 

Hela raised her eyebrows. Fitting for her to renounce her name, as the last of her kind, to take their name. "Very well, Valkyrie. Perhaps you will not serve me willingly, fight by my side to restore the glory of the Asgardian empire, but you _will_ serve me."

She waved her hand, almost indifferently, and Valkyrie's restraints disappeared. As expected, the woman grabbed the nearest weapon--a cheese knife--and came for Hela. In fact, Hela would have been disappointed if Valkyrie hadn't. There were few better forms of foreplay than violence. A cheese knife in the hands of one of Asgard's most elite warriors was a formidable weapon, but Hela welcomed the challenge. 

She grabbed Valkyrie's wrist, which was an expected move. Valkyrie used it to her advantage, leveraging her weight to bring Hela off balance. Hela materialized her blades but Valkyrie did not flinch. This was merely a little dalliance, of course. Valkyrie had been thoroughly beaten. They scuffled half the length of Hela's chambers until Valkyrie drew first blood. That was when Hela sent out her magic, green and black tendrils that lifted Valkyrie and bound her arms and legs.

"I think that's quite enough for now, don't you?" Hela made no mistake. It was her magic, the power she drew from Asgard itself that gave her the edge. She was a god, yes, but the Valkyrie were gods who did not rule. There would never be a match for Hela, but this...this was close. 

"It's not enough until you draw your last breath." Valkyrie bared her teeth as the last gasp of strength. In response, Hela grabbed her chin and kissed her, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood as she pulled away. 

"Ah, I had forgotten how sweet the taste of Valkyrie blood could be."

"You're a monster." Each word was slow, pointed. It was as if Valkyrie tasted each one before spitting it out of her mouth.

Hela sighed. That was boring and predictable. She had been called worse. And was it not better to be a monster than to be forgotten? "We're all monsters to someone."

Hela poured herself a glass of ale. She looked out at Asgard, at the cosmos half obscured by the smoke of the battle. Rebuilding would be no small matter, but Asgard had burned and risen from the ashes before. With a Valkyrie by her side, she could be assured no further dissidence from the people. They may not have remembered her part in their history, but they revered the Valkyrie. 

"Will you keep me hanging here all night, then?" Valkyrie asked, pulling Hela out of her reverie.

"Need I?" Hela asked nonchalantly, "There are certainly more pleasurable options."

"You slaughtered my family, the woman I loved. You took everything from me." Valkyrie's eyes bored into her. "Was that pleasurable?"

"In my own defense. Odin sent you to kill me, to blot me out of existence, as if I did not win him his kingdom." Hela pulled Valkyrie down to her knees and took hold of her hair. "What was I to do?"

"Yield."

"As you yield now?" Hela snarled. Valkyrie began to laugh, almost manic, and Hela responded by hurling her glass of ale into the nearest wall, satisfied when it shattered. "I will have you."

"I can assure you, Goddess of Death, you have had no better."

Hela's clothes disappeared as if a snake had suddenly shed its skin, and she pulled Valkyrie's face to her cunt, not knowing whether she would feel tongue or teeth. But she gasped at the jolt through her clit when Valkyrie began to suck it. This was a different thrill than battle, slower, more contained, but she felt the years of waiting all the same...and she was greedy for more. Hela moaned from deep within her throat as Valkyrie used her lips, her tongue, her nose. Perhaps it was the best Hela had ever had. It had been so long--thousands of years--that it was almost impossible for her to remember. 

But she was close, oh so close, and because of that, she pulled Valkyrie back. Hela basked in the ache of wanting release, and she kissed Valkyrie hard, tasting herself on Valkyrie's lip and delighting in every drop. And before Valkyrie could utter a word, Hela pushed her down again. She would not apologize for her desires, for her bloodlust or her anger. She would have this her way and her way only. And she would draw it out until the pleasure was everything she had been denied for so long.

Whether consciously or not, she freed Valkyrie from the bonds of her magic. And for that, she was rewarded with Valkyrie pushing two fingers inside of her, no regard for the way her nails snagged, she curled them deep inside. Hela caught her wrist, pulling Valkyrie away only to push her onto the bed. It had been so long, a little longer would make it only sweeter. 

And Valkyrie rolled, springing up to her knees, a hairpin Hela hadn't even known was nearby in her hands. Hela grinned. As they fought for control, Hela tore at Valkyrie's clothing, and Valkyrie tried her best to embed the hairpin in Hela's neck. And it was only because she was a Valkyrie that she was able to draw blood. Hela had seen that look in the eyes of lovers before. Desire. Bloodlust. They were two sides of the same coin. And when she pinned Valkyrie down and pressed her hand between her legs, she felt the wetness she expected under Valkyrie's tight, unruly pubic curls. 

"Is it the fight that makes you so ripe or is it the blood?" Hela had bedded Valkyries before, long, long ago. Their lust could be unparalleled, but she had never seen one so brooding. 

Valkyrie writhed against her. "Your blood is worth a thousand lifetimes of pleasure. Every battle I have fought. Every battle won. I would give them all away to banish you from this life forever."

"Oh, my darling," Hela whispered, nipping hard at Valkyrie's ear, "you have clearly been deprived." She pulled back and quickly slapped Valkyrie's pussy with the flat of her hand, eliciting a guttural moan. 

Hela's clit throbbed. She flipped Valkyrie over and pulled the rest of her tunic away before running the hairpin down her spine, drawing a trickle of blood. She ran her finger through it and brought it to her tongue before materializing a crop, black and shimmering green with her magic. Hela traced the curve of Valkyrie's back, her hips with the tip before she began. There was nothing soft about each blow. She did not warm up. She did not play coy. 

With each blow, Valkyrie's skin seared. But her hands gripped the sheets, and her body rose to meet Hela's strokes each time. Hela could have come at the sound of Valkyrie's moans, at the heat coming off of her buttocks and thighs. But she gorged herself on the pleasure, greedy with each day, each year she had been denied. When she was bored of the welts that had broken open and bled, she vanished the crop and pushed herself into Valkyrie's cunt, a phallus of pure magic manifesting with the force of the thrust. 

"Harder," Valkyrie moaned. It was a demand as much as it was a plea. Regardless of which, Hela obliged. "Is that all you have?" Valkyrie goaded. 

Hela pulled out and flipped her over. "It would be a pity to break you so soon."

"Is that not what you've been trying to do all this time?" Valkyrie asked, smirking. She found her strength and reversed their position, pushing herself onto the phallus. She enjoyed herself with no shame, no guilt. Valkyrie palmed her own breasts, squeezing her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. 

Hela dug her nails into Valkyrie's hips, drawing blood, holding her down so she could thrust deeper, feeling every bit of it in her clit. The hairpin had gotten away from her, but it was soon in Valkyrie's hand again. When she brought it down, piercing Hela's shoulder, Hela laughed. The pain was a nuisance, no more. And at the blood that welled around it, Valkyrie began to buck with her climax. 

Hela pushed her off, and as she pulled the hairpin out of her skin, slowly, carefully, she began to touch herself. She rounded her clit with her fingers, scraping it with her fingernails. And when the hairpin pulled free, her wound sealing itself, she came, orgasm hitting hard. The world ended for a moment, just as it had when she had been banished. And she was free. Then, she came back to herself. 

An enemy lay next to her, dazed, eyes half lidded. She would not be that way for long, Hela knew. But nor would Hela be sated for long. And if this little battle lasted eons, that was eons of pleasure. Of course, the pleasure would only be heightened to have Valkyrie conquering by her side. Either way. Hela had won. 

"Go ahead," Valkyrie said quietly, "gloat. You may have won for now. You may win tomorrow night and a thousand nights after that. But you will not gloat forever, Goddess of Death. I will find myself again, and when I do…" She watched Valkyrie smile sleepily, "I will bathe in your blood."

"Mm. I'll have your head first," Hela murmured, running her fingers down Valkyrie's neck. Such a pretty head it was.


End file.
